


La Vie En Rose

by tamatoko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Yuri, i lov e ny o fr uk, i wrote this within a night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamatoko/pseuds/tamatoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another long day at work. It was normal for her to be working such late hours, of course, but not until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> here's a review  
> "YES I MAY HAVE CRIED A BIT" -my son, 2015

It was another long day at work. It was normal for her to be working such late hours, of course, but not until now. It was 2:00 in the morning for god sakes! Usually her work would only last until 10:00 or 11:00, but this was absolutely absurd. Hell, she would’ve quit her job already if it wasn’t for the fact that her god damn girlfriend trying to pursue a career in the arts. ‘Artists can’t make enough money’, that’s what Alice told her, but no, she had to go ahead and get a job at an art museum- where she worked three times a week. It was ridiculous, and she even knew it, but she wouldn’t quit it for the world. But due to that, Alice had to work so late all the time. Marianne said it didn’t really bother her, but it did.

Probably.

Alice was honestly too tired to care about anything by the time she got back their shared apartment. Her plan was set- go inside, take off her shoes, take off her clothes, crawl into bed, practically fall asleep once her head hits the pillow. Marianne should already be asleep, so there wasn’t much of a concern about her on that part. She wouldn’t be up this late- not unless she was drinking.

Which, hopefully, she was not.

Alice unlocked the door, slipping off her shoes. Her head peaked up a bit as her ears were filled with soft music. She stepped out of the walkway, turning the corner, and peering into the kitchen. There, she saw Marianne humming lightly to a song playing on the stereo, tapping her wine glass lightly to the beat as she was leaning on the island that was in the middle of her kitchen. The song was completely in French, so it wasn’t like Alice could understand what they were saying- but it sounded old. Alice was certain she had heard it before- but she didn’t exactly know where.

Marianne looked up from the counter, smiling lightly when she saw Alice. She stepped out from the island, sauntering over to the girl. She leaned down slightly, offering her hand to the other. Alice stared at it for a second, before taking it. Marianne adjusted her posture, taking her arms and lightly draping them around Alice’s waist. She pulled the smaller closer to her chest slightly, before starting to step with one foot, then the other. Alice followed her movements, listening to the first song as it stopped.  
Marianne leaned into her slightly as they danced, embracing her lover softly. As the next song came on, her smile grew. The stereo played yet again another French song. As the beginning played, Marianne just listened lightly.

She leaned to Alice’s ear, whispering the lyrics as they came, _“Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose,”_

Alice looked up slightly, “Oh my god- Marianne-”

Marianne smiled softly, _“Il me dit des mots d'amour, Des mots de tous les jours, Et ça me fait quelque chose,”_

Alice rested her head on Marianne’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around the other’s neck, closing her eyes lightly, and listened to her softly sing in the other language.

_“Il est entré dans mon cœur, Une part de bonheur, Dont je connais la cause,”_ She dipped Alice lightly, kissing her forehead softly.

Marianne leaned back slightly as she brought Alice back up, cupping her cheek lightly, pressing their foreheads together, _“C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie, Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie...”_

Alice placed her hand on Marianne’s sighing softly.

_“Et dès que je t'aperçois,”_ Marianne kissed Alice’s forehead, _“Alors je sens dans moi,”_ She kissed her nose, _“Mon cœur qui bat…”_

Alice leaned in, connecting their lips softly, bringing her hands to Marianne’s hair, pulling her down. Marianne went with the actions, letting the song continue on it’s own. Honestly, she was more focused on how her girlfriend was acting rather than her missing her song. She pulled Alice in more by her waist, bringing the two closer.

After a couple of seconds, the shorter one broke the kiss, looking up at Marianne, “What was all this for?”

She shrugged, “I knew you would probably be working late, so I decided to welcome you home to something nice.”

Alice smiled lightly, “You really didn’t have to…”

"Oh, but I did,” Marianne said rather matter-a-factually, “It’s my duty.”

Alice raised her eyebrow, “Is it now?”

“It’s just training, you know,” She brushed her bangs back behind her ear with one hand, “I’ll need it while we’re married.”

Alice looked up at her, a blank stare coming across her face, “What?”

Marianne smiled softly, getting down onto one knee, and reached for something behind her. It was a small, red box, it looked like a-

“Oh my god-” Alice put both of her hands onto her mouth, tears swelling her eyes.

“Alice Kirkland,” Marianne said softly, “We have been together for a good three years now- and they have been the best years I’ve experienced in my entire life. So, keeping that in mind,” She opened the box with one hand, the lid popping open, “Would you do me the absolute honor of being my wife?”

Alice opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart was- she couldn’t even remember how to stand, not even mentioning her vocal chords that weren’t operating at all. She just nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, tears managing to escape. She put out one of her hands slightly, her other hand still fixated on her mouth.

Marianne’s face lit up. She took Alice’s hand lightly, slipping the ring onto her ring finger. She stood up, cupping the other’s cheek lightly, pressing her forehead to hers.

“I love you so much,” Alice managed to say, smiling.

Marianne smiled as well, “I love you too.”

Alice kissed her lips lightly, pulling away once more after a couple of seconds, “I can’t believe you used this song.”

Marianne laughed a bit, “I felt like it fit the occasion, don’t you?”

Alice nodded, “It was much like the first time.”

“I’ve loved this song ever since the first time,” She admitted, “Because of you.”

Alice rolled her eyes, “In what way?”

“You had your entire body pressed up to me- a lot like now. When we kissed- I saw fireworks,” She said, “The song was playing when I fell in love with you.”

“I can say the same for myself,” She admitted, wrapping her arms around Marianne, “It was quite the moment.”

Marianne nodded, “This is definitely going to play on our wedding night.”

Alice nodded as well, “Of course,” She yawned, leaning onto Marianne, “But until then, can we sleep?”

Marianne laughed lightly, “Yeah, let’s go.”

_0o0_  
_Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast_  
_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_  
_And though I close my eyes_  
_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_  
_I'm in a world apart_  
_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak, angels, sing from above_  
_Everyday words seem To turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be_  
_La vie en rose_  
_0o0_

**Author's Note:**

> nyo!fruk fuels me thanks to my nyo!england cosplayer for letting us do the fruk fanservice and giving me inspiration to d i e


End file.
